


Correspondence

by Arlome



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome
Summary: In the middle of October 1792, Dwight receives Caroline's last letter.





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fuckyeahdwightcaroline's last prompt week on Tumblr. Prompt: I miss you

On the 15th of October, 1792, Dwight received his last letter from Caroline.

_October 6th, Oxford_

_Dearest Dwight_ (it read),

_I write this letter to you in ill-restrained exhilaration, for I am about to become very naughty indeed in a month's time. You must wonder at this slight audacity and think,_ surely the girl has gone mad, _but if you take heed of the date written just above your quaint name, you will no doubt guess at the reason lurking behind the impudence. Yes, my dear Dr. Enys, in a little more than a fortnight, I am to become of age and by shockingly doing so, also become a mistress of my own capital._

_You will, of course, not find it surprising at the least that I intend to pay my lawyers a visit the day after my impending release from the chains of maidenhood and the graces of my poor uncles; I am not ungrateful, you see – Heavens, no!- just eager to be the lady of my own fate. For I am a most headstrong girl, as you well know, with airs and wills and –God forbid- a mind of her own._

_I must admit, and no doubt you'll chastise me for it, that my meaningless Oxford flirtations do you and yours much credit – that is to say, that my brief, limited, experience of you, stands high above those of my making here, under Uncle William's very nose. You should be flattered, dear Dwight, for it seems that there is no beau in Oxford that can kiss better than a Cornish country Doctor. There; have I shocked you? I rather think I have._

_But if frankness is called for, and truth be demanded, I shall gladly provide; even at the cost of my maidenly virtue. The crux of the matter, dear Dr. Enys, is that I miss you; you, and your fisherwomen, and your lovely Rosinas and all the Cornish ailments that you go about curing as if you were the Archangel Gabriel himself. There, I have put it on paper; you must be deliriously proud of this accomplishment._

_So, I am to be back. Expect me as you expect the Four Riders and the Final Judgment, somewhere around the first days of November. I dare say that Uncle Ray will be furious at my coming uninvited; but, surely, he will get over it before long._

_Until we meet again in person, I remain,_

_Your Dearest Friend,_

_Caroline Penvenen._


End file.
